User talk:Jspyster1
Welcome! Hi Jspyster1 -- we are excited to have Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Is It A Good Idea To Microwave This? Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Admins/Bureaucrats I think we need more of these since there need to be other people who can help protect the wiki from vandals. (granting block rights, deleting pages, rollbacking) Also, because of the different time zones, vandals can attack when you are asleep. And as I said, you are the only one who has the ability to do this. I think you need to give users rights to do this. SSFF 18:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for granting sysop rights to me! Also, I think that there is someone else who should have these rights. Why? He's editing ALL the time! --> Hypercoaster SSFF 03:37, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 09:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC)